Daniel Cheney (1633-1694)
}} Daniel Cheney I (1633-1694) - Early New England Farmer, a man of great industry and wisdom. Vital Statistics * Father: John Cheney (1605-1666) * Mother: Martha Parrot (1608-1684) * 1633 : Est Birth in Lincolnshire England * 1635 : Migration with parents to Massachusetts Bay Company * 1663-May-07 : Freeman * 1665-Oct-08 : Marriage to Sarah Bayley (1644-1714) - daughter of John Bayler and Eleanor Emery * 1694-Sep-10 : Died in Newbury, Massachusetts Biography Daniel Cheney was born in England circa 1632 or 1633. He immigrated to America with his parents while yet in his youth. He learned the real meaning of frontier life in a strange lank. He and his wife joined the church before 1675, and in 1688 he was a constable (one of two listed for the town of Newbury MA). The rate list mentions him, his brother Peter and Peter's son Peter; at that time he owned about 45 acres of land and two houses. He was made freeman, May 7, 1663. He was one of those to petition for the pardon of John Pike, who had been lieutenant of the militia n Newbury and who had fallen under the displeasure of the general court for some reason. On Octover 19, 1654, the court ordered those who petitioned to give bonds in the sum of ten pounds for daring to petition, to appear for trial. The three men, however, received no punishment for asking for fair play for their officer. Daniel died in 1694 without a will and Josiah Bayley (his wife's sister) was appointed guardian for John and Eleanor. John Bayley, another uncle, was appointed guardian of Joseph and James. Eleanor, a daughter, had married, become a widow, and married again before she was of age. In Dec 1694, Daniel's widow, Sarah, wrote her refusal to administer on her husband's estate, requesting that the son Daniel be appointed. His wife, Sarah Bayley, born 17 Aug 1644, was able to write with a clear hand here refusal to administer the estate of her deceased husband, requesting instead that her son Daniel be appointed to do so. Family of Daniel Cheney and Sarah Bayley All children born in Newbury, Massachusetts * Sarah Cheney (1666-1720) - b. Sep 11, 1666, m. James Richards * Judith Cheney (1668-1698) - b. Sep 6, 1668, m. John Emerson * Daniel Cheney (1670-1755) - Farmer and Soldier defending Indian attacks, m. Hannah Dustin - daughter of famous indian fighter. * Hannah Cheney (1673-1735) - b. Sep 3, 1673, m. Thomas Wiswall * John Cheney (1676-1728) - b. July 10, 1676, m. Elizabeth Seager * Eleanor Cheney (1679-1724) - b. Mar 29, 1679 * Joseph Cheney (1682-1749) - b. Apr 9, 1682, m. Sarah Hopkins * James Cheney (1685-1746) - b. Apr 16, 1685, m. Lydia Merrick References * Cheney Family Ancestry - * John Cheney List of Famous Descendants * New England Families - Genealogical and Family Memoirs by William Cutter, Publ 1908 - Vol III - pg 1108-09. Google Books. __SHOWFACTBOX__